Awww, Love!
by Stephanie1316
Summary: *~Chapter 7 Up~*COMPLETE*~ It's l/g, Lizzie has the baby! YEAH! But what will happen? Is it a boy? or a Girl? What's it's name?read to find out...look out for the sequel! r&r! but no flames
1. Chapter 1

"Awww, Love!"  
  
A/N: Hey! Hope u like my story! And if u didn't read my other story (The Love of Magic) please do! And Review and No Flames!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the stories they belong to Zoog Disney and Seventeen Magazines.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Read the next one Liz!" said Miranda with a smile.  
  
"Ok, ok, SHE'S COME UNDONE, One summer I went camping for the weekend with some friends. We met a HOT guy and his not-so-hot friend. We were all hanging out on the dock at the lake, and I was having a great time flirting. The cute guy was flirting right back. All of a sudden his friend snuck up behind me and yanked the string to my bikini top. I was exposed! I grabbed my top and jumped into the water to tie it back on." Said Lizzie and then laughed at it, so did Miranda.  
  
"Man I am sorry that happen to that girl I don't know what I would do!" said Miranda.  
  
"Yeah" said Lizzie.  
  
Sorry it's short but I got to go to bed! Please Review!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Awww, Love Chapter 2"  
  
  
  
A/N: thanks 4 reviewing everyone!! Please don't stop!!! Please Review!!! I hope u like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the stories they belong to Zoog Disney and Seventeen Magazines.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*The next day*  
  
"Hey Lizzie! What's up?" asked Gordo  
  
"Hey Gordo, same old-same old, you?" said Lizzie " What happened on your trip?"  
  
"Well I went to a beautiful lake, I taped that so you and Miranda could see it and then I seen diffident animals in the woods. It was wonderful!" said Gordo with a smile. " You'd would have liked it."  
  
"I think I would!" said Lizzie with a smile. "I'm glad that you are here now."  
  
"What do you want to do, now?" said Gordo blushing.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't kn-" Gordo got cut off by Lizzie's lips on his. "Gordo, I love you!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"I-I-  
  
  
  
WAHAHAHA WAHAHAHA *starts to cough* cliffhanger! Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Awww, Love Chapter 3"  
  
  
  
A/N: thanks 4 the reviews! Please don't stop! And did anyone hear that there would be a LIZZIE McGuire MOVIE! Please review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"I-I."  
  
"You?" said Lizzie as she was learning forward.  
  
"I think..." said Gordo then added, "I love you."  
  
"YOU THINK!" she said with anger in her voice. ' I can't believe that he said 'I think I love you!'  
  
"Well, I do really love you, it's just that I'm sacred that it would hurt our friendship if we break up." said Gordo  
  
"Well. we love each other that's all that matters!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Gordo looking in Lizzie's eyes.  
  
"I'm sure." She said with a smile.  
  
"Ok" he said and then they kissed.  
  
"Hey guys." Said a shocked Miranda. Lizzie stopped the kiss and blushed, so did Gordo.  
  
" Hey!" said Gordo as he turned as red, as you can get.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" asked Miranda as she sat down next to Lizzie.  
  
"Well. we got together a minute ago." Said Lizzie, blushing.  
  
"Wow!" said Miranda.  
  
  
  
I'm not done 4 this story so be ready to read the next chap.  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4: A BIG Surprise

Awww, Love Chapter 4  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time but I was busy with my other story. So here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A BIG Surprise  
  
  
  
"Well, we just got together a minute ago." Said Lizzie, blushing.  
  
"Wow!" said Miranda.  
  
*~* A year later *~*  
  
" I can't believe that you guys did that!" said Miranda as she looked at Lizzie.  
  
" Well we didn't mean too it just happened."  
  
" Yeah right!" said Miranda " Your Pregnant! For goodness sakes!"  
  
  
  
" I know that but what do I do?"  
  
" I don't know," said Miranda.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!  
  
  
  
See ya later!  
  
Stephanie1316 


	5. Chapter 5: Lizzie tells Gordo

"Awww, Love! Chapter 5"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow! I can't believe this is the 5th chapter of this story! I hoped u all liked this story. I liked writing it! And no this is the end of this story! I'm working on this chapter and the 4th chapter of The Love of Magic II, so if you hasn't read The Love of Magic and The Love of Magic II, I suggest u do, a lot of people liked it, it's Lizzie McGuire too. Well on with the story....  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Lizzie tells Gordo  
  
  
  
" Yeah right!" said Miranda " Your Pregnant! For goodness sakes!"  
  
" I know that but what do I do?"  
  
" I don't know," said Miranda.  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
*~* Two months later *~*  
  
*~* In Lizzie's room *~*  
  
  
  
I lied in my bed thinking what I should tell Gordo. ' What should I say? I'm so confused.' Just then the door opened and there was Gordo.  
  
" Hey what's up?" he asked with the sweetest voice anyone had, and I just smiled and patted the place beside me.  
  
" I wanted to tell you something." I said as planed as Gordo sat next to him.  
  
" Ok, what did u want to tell me?" asked Gordo looking a bit sad.  
  
" It's nothing bad I hope, it's just that I'm," I took a very big breath " that I'm-I'm-Pre-Pre-"I got cut off by Gordo.  
  
" Just tell me." He said looking at me and I took another big breath and let it go.  
  
" Ok, I'm Pregnant" I said and started to cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!  
  
  
  
I hoped you like this chapter! I know I did! Ok I want to tell u that only Miranda knows she's pregnant and now Gordo knows and I think in the next couple of chapters Lizzie thinks of a plan to tell her parents. I gotta go now,  
  
  
  
Bye bye, see ya later,  
  
  
  
Stephanie1316 


	6. Chapter 6: GORDO!

Awww, Love! Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Wow! I can't believe that this is the 6th chapter! Oh well! This was G but now its PG-13 because of language, ok?  
  
In this chapter u will find out what Gordo does or reacts to it,  
  
Oh yeah if u don't remember they started to be freshmen when I started this story, now there in there sophomore year, and Lizzie's pregnant. Their sixteen years old ok?  
  
And if u don't like this story don't read!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: "GORDO!"  
  
  
  
" Just tell me." He said looking at me and I took another big breath and let it go.  
  
" Ok, I'm Pregnant" I said and started to cry.  
  
Gordo's head was spinning so much that he faints.  
  
" Gordo! Gordo! WAKE UP!" said Lizzie through her tears. "GORDO!"  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
'What is happening? Did she really say what I think she said?' there were even more questions in his head. Then he hears Lizzie saying his name over and over, 'Why is she calling my name?' he thought when he realized that he wasn't standing up or his eyes weren't open, he opened his eyes so fast like on a horror film when u have a nightmare.  
  
POV: no one  
  
" What going on??" asked Gordo when he saw her crying.  
  
" You fainted, 'cause I'm pregnant!" said Lizzie through her tears.  
  
" It's ok, it'll all be ok." Said Gordo as he hugged Lizzie tightly. " Nothing bad will happen."  
  
" It will? I have this feeling that something really bad going to happen." Said Lizzie when she stopped crying.  
  
" Ok. Did u tell ur parents yet?" asked Gordo  
  
" No, I wanted u to be with me." She said  
  
"Oh, I hope they react good." Said Gordo  
  
"Me too." Said Lizzie, then she kissed Gordo.  
  
"I love you Lizzie McGuire!" said Gordo, then kissed her. ' I'm going to be a dad!'  
  
"I love you too Gordo!"  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Well that's it! Srry if it short but I wanted to leave it here, like this. Please REVIEW! ! ! And please read & review The Love of Magic II! ! ! 'Cause no one reviewed it!  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^See ya later, ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ _^_^_^  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Stephanie1213^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
P.S:  
  
Don't read this story if u don't like it! ! ! ! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Ending, with a joy and a ...

"Awww, Love!" Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Srry it's been sooo long, but I was trying to make Hey Arnold's stories/updating The Love of Magic II/ sick (still am)/ busy/ and school. And plus I was in writing block. Oh well! I put it back to G again, but there was nothing bad about it! Oh well, and I really think that tokyohottie will go to HELL! Srry but I really needed to say that.  
  
VERY INPORTANT MASSAGE!  
  
Oh yeah this is the last chapter of this story! Then I MIGHT make a sequel, which are about Lizzie and Gordo's baby ---not telling u what it is or its name! But u will know later in the chapter- who turns 2. It's kinda about her life and her parents, which aren't married yet! But soon will be! Lol, I kinda got the idea for it, so that's why I'm making a sequel.  
  
^_^ ^_^ They mean actions like looking around, ok? Ok then now on with the show- I mean story! ^_^ Laughs ^_^ like that.  
  
Chapter 7: The Ending, with a joy and a cry!  
  
Pov: Lizzie's mother, Jo  
  
Lizzie has been in there for hours! I'm worried; she's only SIXTEEN! And soon to become a mother! ^_^ Looks around ^_^ A doctor! A doctor!  
  
" Mrs. and Mr. McGuire right?" asked the doctor, who looked in his 40's, dark brown hair, and he has blue eyes.  
  
" Yes, how's Lizzie?" I asked him, with Sam siting beside me. He didn't really approve of Lizzie having the baby, but he didn't say anything, cause Lizzie was so happy with the baby and what's going to happen to it.  
  
" Lizzie's fine, she sleeping now. But there's one problem." He said, he was waiting for me to do something, so I said,  
  
" What is it?" I asked very worried for my daughter.  
  
" Well, Lizzie had twins, but the one died right after birth. But the girl is fine, she in the room with the other babies (I have no idea what's it called, so don't ask me! lol)." said the doctor, and I started to cry.  
  
" Mom it's going to be fine." Matt said as he hugged me. I wasn't crying for me, I was crying because my daughter will be really upset and of the baby that died.  
  
" What was it? A boy or a girl? Why did it die?" I asked the doctor.  
  
" Well it was a boy, and his lungs wasn't ready to breathe air, and he wasn't done growing yet, that's all I know of." He said and then added after Sam came to me and hugged me and Matt, " Would you like to see the baby or your daughter first?"  
  
" My granddaughter" I said, I was proud to say it, but sad at the same time. The baby won't have a brother to play with.  
  
" Ok, come this way." He said as he took them to the room where all the babies were. " And Gordo, I think that's his name, is, well sleeping too." He said with a smile, we all laughed, he fainted, like all first time fathers, like Sam did when I had Lizzie. Funny.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pov: Gordo  
  
  
  
*Looks around the room*  
  
" Where am I?" I asked no one; just then I spotted Lizzie sleeping. She's so beautiful when she sleeping.  
  
" Hmm.." I guess she's waking up now. " What happened? I feel so weak."  
  
" You just had the babies a couple hours ago." I said and went to her side, and kissed he forehead.  
  
" Babies? We had two? OMG!" she was so excited, I kissed her lips.  
  
" Yeah" I said then the door opened, I turned around to spot Jo, Sam, Matt, Miranda and the doctor.  
  
" Hello my sweet daughter" sang Jo " We just seen the baby! She is sooo sweet, cute, beautiful, and looks like the both of you!"  
  
" Baby? But Gordo said we had twins. Is he right?" asked Lizzie, I know she was ready to cry, so I took her hand.  
  
" Well yes he's right, but.." Jo tried to find the right words to say to us, but Matt said it first.  
  
" But the other one died after birth." Said Matt as he tried to comfort his mother with a hug. I know Matt wouldn't joke about this stuff. He's not a lot like when he was 10.  
  
" WHAT?!?!?"  
  
" Omg"  
  
" Lizzie it's ok, everything is going to be fine. You have me, Gordo, your mom and dad, and Matt to help you!" said Miranda as she hugged her BBF. But Lizzie was still crying. I joined the hug as well for everyone else, besides the doctor. He left problem to leave us alone for awhile.  
  
  
  
POV: no one  
  
* A month later *  
  
Lizzie and Anastasia came home on a bright and beautiful day, which was over a month ago. It was April now, not to cold but not to hot, but just right.  
  
" Lizzie, what do you want to do today? Take Ann (Anastasia's nick name) on a stroll to the park? Go shopping? Or do you want to hang around here?" asked Gordo with a smile.  
  
" I think Ann and me will stay here, is that ok?" asked Lizzie as she put Anastasia in her crib, sleeping, for the first night since last night. (Like TV shows lol)  
  
" Ok then, I think I'm going to my room and sleep too."  
  
" Ok, I'll be watching a movie down stairs." Said Lizzie as they walked out the room. (Don't worry they have the thingy that let them know when she cries, yet again I don't know the name of it, lol, I'll have to ask my mom.)  
  
" Ok, night Liz." Said Gordo as he gave her a kiss on her lips, and the another.  
  
" Night Gordo!' Lizzie whispered.  
  
" Awww, Love!" said Jo, with a smile. " I wish I could be that young again! And fall for Sam all over again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Awww, that's sooo sad! I'm not sure if that actually could happen to a baby. So don't flame me about that. And I'm sorry if it's short but I didn't know what to put in this chapter.  
  
And I got to put the name of the story in the story! *Laughs *  
  
And ever one thought that I had the same idea as other people! HA!  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!  
  
Here's they're names! (I'm not going to put up tokyohottie, she to MEAN!)  
  
Pansy Potter  
  
Lizzie D  
  
Sweet-angel-2-dark  
  
Fancy Face  
  
MR.peRSonALiTY  
  
Sapofbks2002  
  
kkatz  
  
Clarinet Chick  
  
Sadie133  
  
Love-fool  
  
  
  
Not fanfiction.net writer that I know of:  
  
  
  
Rissa  
  
rain finder  
  
Babybunny  
  
casey  
  
Anonymous (the person didn't leave a name, oh well)  
  
Johanna  
  
Flava  
  
THANKS AGAIN TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!  
  
Remember look out for the sequel! I'll have it out in a couple of days! 


End file.
